


Korra's a dork, and Asami's a catch

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korra's got a wonderful girlfriend, but can she make her her wife?
Relationships: Korrasami
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Korra's a dork, and Asami's a catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasienaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasienaga/gifts), [BeifongFirebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongFirebender/gifts).



The small metal ball hovered over Korra’s abdomen as she laid on the couch, and she turned it to a cube and back. Cube, ball, cube, ball, cube, ring.

Uh, ring?

Ball. Cube. Ball, cube, ball, cube, ball.

Why did she make a ring?

Well, she did know why. She’d been thinking of giving one to her girlfriend.

But why now?

They were simply too busy, scatterbrained. Korra was twenty four as of last June, Asami turning twenty five next month in December, and both were swamped with work. They’d just moved in together three years ago, they had never discussed getting married.

No, this was not the right time to get married. Even if Korra thought of it more and more recently as they settled in to the new normal of living together, then working, then the dozens of little new things they discovered every day about each other and being under the same roof.

“Home, sweetie,” Asami called, walking in as she took off that leather jacket she always wore. She kicked off her boots and leaned over Korra to press a kiss to her forehead. “How was your day?”

“Pretty slow,” Korra said. “I trained with Tenzin’s kids for a bit. Rohan’s getting pretty good.”

“That’s nice,” Asami said absentmindedly, taking off her boots. “Are you free tonight?”

“Well, I’m on call,” Korra said. “Why?”

“I hardly see you anymore,” Asami sighed, kneeling beside Korra and leaning her elbow on the couch with her chin propped up on her hand. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Korra said, sitting up a bit to hug Asami. “Tell you what, I’ll take the night off. We can watch those sappy movers you love.”

Asami smiled. “You don’t have to take off work tonight,” she said. “When’s your next free day?”

“I’m calling Lin right now, babe,” Korra said decidedly, sitting up. “Can’t have my girlfriend lonely. Go make some popcorn, will you?”

Asami smiled again and stood up. “Sure,” she said, knowing Korra would be too stubborn to convince otherwise.

Korra smiled and pulled out her portable phone from her pocket, looking it over. Asami was truly amazing, to have actually made something like this.

“Hello? Korra?”

“Aw, Lin, don’t sound so sour,” Korra teased.

“What do you need?” Lin asked, sounding only slightly less annoyed.

“I’m taking the night off,” Korra said.

“Why?”

“Because Asami and I haven’t eaten dinner together for weeks,” Korra replied. “I may have Raava, but I’m part human too. I need to spend time to be a person with a socail life.”

“Teenagers.” Lin said, not unkindly.

“Hey! I’m twenty four, Lin!”

Lin sighed. “Okay, I’ll make sure we’ve got enough officers. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Lin,” Korra said before hanging up and wandering into the kitchen.

Asami pulled a bag of popcorn from the microwave, dumping it into the huge bowl along with the other two bags’ worth, and put a bowl with butter in after that. She began to root through the fridge until she came up with a 2-liter bottle of soda. The whole time, she was singing along to Hayley Kiyoko’s Girls Like Girls and dancing.

Korra laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

“Maybe,” Asami hummed, turning around with a blush. Flustered, she threw an empty bag at her girlfriend.

Korra caught it and turned to place it in the trash can next to her. “You know it’s just the two of us, right?” she quipped.

“Oh, shush.” Asami threw a bag of potato chips to the Avatar. “You know you like eating snacks for dinner.”

“Didn’t deny it,” Korra laughed, setting it down on the counter and leaning against it herself. She watched as Asami pulled her hair down and ran her fingers through the dark curls, letting them fall on her shoulders.

“Much better,” she sighed, pulling off her skirt so she was wearing her shorts and a tank top.

Korra smiled to herself. Asami was truly beautiful, even as she rubbed her makeup off.

The taller woman turned around and leaned on the sink. “Looking at something?” she teased.

“The most beautiful thing in the universe, yeah,” Korra replied, smiling as she saw Asami’s blush.  
Now? Korra wondered. She bent the small cube in her pocket to create a ring. The microwave beeped, breaking the moment entirely, and Korra looked away, flustered.

“Do you want to pick the mover?” Asami asked, pouring the melted butter in the large bowl of popcorn.

“No, you can,” Korra said, glancing up and smiling. “I’m gonna go change real quick.”

In their bedroom, she pulled her sweatpants off and pulled on a pair of jean shorts, brushing her hair into a low ponytail and putting in the silver stud earrings that Asami always liked. She didn’t know why, but she felt the need to look nice in front of Asami.

Besides, if she did end up proposing, she wouldn’t want to look like a total idiot in front of her beautiful girlfriend.

“Cute earrings,” Asami said, putting a mover CD into their player and turning the large screen on.

“Thanks,” Korra said, sitting on the couch and grabbing a large and fuzzy blanket.

Asami settled next to her, leaning her head on the tan girl’s shoulder despite being taller. Korra looked down at her girlfriend and smiled, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

“Move those nasty things,” Asami said quietly, fiddling with the volume on the screen (which, by way of magic, she had gotten to appear in color). “Our food is up there.”

“Fine, but only because I love you,” Korra replied in an equally hushed tone, pulling her feet off of the table.

“I love you too, baby.” Even enough to marry you. Do you love me enough to get married?

The words didn’t come, though, even though Korra wanted them to. The girls settled into a quiet kind of happy. Korra nibbled on white cheddar popcorn and barbeque chips as she watched her girlfriend laugh and smile and be Asami (not business Asami) for a few hours.  
Raava, I love her.

After the sixth mover, and the end of the last Nuktuk film, Asami yawned - even her yawns were cute.

Hell, I love you so much.

“I think I need to head to sleep,” she said.

Korra glanced at the clock. “Holy crap, it’s 3 AM.”

Asami squinted. “You need to head to sleep as well.”

“You go on, I’ll clean up,” Korra shrugged.

“No, you need to sleep,” Asami said.

As she dragged her back to their bedroom, Korra smiled. It was hard to be annoyed at Asami, after all - even harder when she had the best intentions at heart.

\- - - - -

“Korra, sweetie, why are you still in bed?” The older woman stood over her with her hands on her hips. “Are you sick?”

“No, just tired and lazy,” Korra admitted, sitting up. “Why, did we have something planned?”

“Lunch with Opal and Bolin, in ten minutes.” Asami sighed, though Korra could tell it was fake. She threw a pillow at the taller girl, laughing.

“I’ll be ready, Korra said, throwing the blanket off of her torso lazily and turning her cell off. “Gimmie, like, five minutes.”

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes. “Didn’t the calendar app I installed on your phone remind you?”

“No,” the Avatar said with a smirk. She knew how Asami would react to this.

“Why not?”

“I deleted it,” Korra replied, pulling a tank top over her head.

“Okay, why did you do that?” Asami handed Korra the jean shorts she’d been looking for and turned to the wall.

Korra changed out of her sweatpants and into the shorts. “It was always telling me what to do!” She cried, yanking the brush through her hair.

Asami squinted. “You know that’s the whole damn poin-”

The phone rang, cutting Asami off. She went into the hall and picked it up, after one last look at Korra.

As she put her hair into a messy topknot, she heard Bolin’s voice blast through the receiver. “Did you ask yet, Korra?”

“Ask what?” Asami replied.

“Nothing, Bolin’s just goofing off,” Opal said (a bit too quickly, Korra thought).

“Tell Bolin to stop goofing off!” Korra squeaked, pulling a jacket on. “There, I’m ready, we can go now,” she said, only slightly calmer as she yanked her blue converse on.

Asami squinted, and said, “See you guys in a minute.” She hung up.

As Korra walked behind Asami, she mentally cursed the first human friend she’d made. I’m gonna kill you, Bloin… I told you she’d find out if she heard one word beforehand…

She opened the door and slipped into the car.

Now she’s probably figuring it out, she mentally groaned.

A hand rested on her thigh. “Hey, are you OK?”

“Huh? No, I’m fine.” Korra laughed, but it was tense.

“Something is definitely up.” Asami reached for Korra’s hand and squeezed it. “Do you want to cancel? Opal and Bolin will understand.”

“No,” came the reply.

“Okay.” Asami turned on the newest Satomobile and began to drive away, glancing at Korra. As they passed through the more residential part of the city, she asked, “Do you wanna talk about anything?

"Not really,” Korra said. “I mean, no.”

“Hmm.”

“I just love you, Asami. A whole lot.”

“Good, otherwise I’d question why we’ve been dating for a few years.”

Korra laughed. “Goof.”

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

“That’s not even offensive, it’s just fact,” Asami said, laughing.

Korra grinned. That sound, like music, always made her heart lighter.

“Whatever, stupidly pretty girl ,” she said.

“Whatever, pretty stupid girl,” Asami replied, as she always did.

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot - some Earth Kingdom place that Opal loved because it reminded her of her home. Korra couldn’t remember the name.

Before she even had a chance to open the door, Bolin had it wide open. Lucky for her, she’d taken her seatbelt off, because he was pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

“It’s been too long,” he said.

Opal laughed as she helped Asami out of her seat. “You mean, half a week?”

“And? We used to be together every day!”

Korra laughed and teasingly rolled her eyes. “I missed you too, Bo.”

Opal pulled her into a slightly less intimidating hug while Bolin attacked greeted Asami.

“Doing it today? I have the camera,” she whispered in the Avatar’s ear.

“I will, after dinner.” Korra said. “I’ll give you a signal.”

“Alright, alright, alright!” Asami laughed as she pulled herself out of Bolin’s friendly death grip.

“Come on, I’m starving!” Opal said cheerfully as she wrapped one arm around Korra’s shoulders and the other around Asami’s waist.

Korra’s stomach twisted as she watched Asami laugh and flick her hair over her shoulder like she usually did. How in hell did she end up with a goddess of a girlfriend? What made her think Asami would ever want to date her? Sure, she was the Avatar, but she sucked at that. What kind of Avatar would let herself get led into a trap and be poisoned? What kind of Avatar would -

“Korra, you OK?” Asami’s green eyes sparked with worry as she reached over and ran her thumb over Korra’s knuckles. “I thought she was off earlier,” Asami mumbled to Opal.

“I’m sure she’s fine, right, Korra?” Asami squinted at Opal.

“Yeah!” The Avatar said. “I’m great, Sam. I’ve got you, don’t I?”

The pale woman nodded and kissed her forehead. “Like hell you do,” she said. “Go grab us seats, will you? I’ll order you some spicy ramen.”

“And coffee?”

“And coffee,” Asami laughed.

Korra nodded and turned to the door, walking over to the attendant who stood there. “Can I have a booth for four, please?”

“Of course,” he said, and grabbed four menus. He led Korra into the back room, where she saw about 20 other tables, and set the menus down. 

“Should I ask others if they’re in your party?”

“No, thanks,” Korra said. “They’re getting out food.”

The attendant nodded and returned to his post while she draped her jacket over her spot, which was near the window. Usually, she liked being in the outside seats, but if her plan was to work she’d not be.

Korra returned to the lobby, where Asami was holding a tray of food and Bolin was handed another. “You get us good seats?” Opal asked.

“Yep!”

“Good for your plan?” the Airbender whispered.

Korra nodded. “You want me to carry your jacket, babe?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Asami said.

They slid into their booth seats and Korra looked at Asami, grinning.

The pale girl laughed. “What?”

“I love you,” Korra said.

“Good, because we’re kinda dating,” Asami quipped.

Korra affectionately rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend, who kissed her back.

“Aww,” Bolin said.

“Come on, you two,” Opal teased, lightly kicking Korra. “I wanna eat!”

Korra pulled away and kicked Opal back. “It was, like, three seconds.”

“Yeah, Opal,” Bolin fake-pouted.

“Geez, so rude,” Asami giggled.

“I came out here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now.”

“You want me to go into the Avatar state?” Korra asked, twisting some Ramen around on her chopsticks.

“Nah, I’m good,” Opal replied. “Hey Bo, pass me the sugar for my coffee?”

“I still can’t believe you use that much sugar.” Asami shook her head and drank her bitter coffee. She liked the pure caffeine without any of that Sugar additives crap.

“It’s because she’s so sweet,” Bolin said.

“Dork,” Opal muttered, but pecked Bolin’s cheek.

“Oh no no no no no!” Asami threw her cloth napkin at the two.

“PDA!” Korra cried in fake shock, clutching her chest like her heart would burst.

Maybe it will, later, if only you get around to propose to her…

“Wow, this Earth Kingdom food is a joke,” Opal mumbled. “It’s all so bland.”

Korra shrugged. “Ramen is pretty good.”

“Yeah, but you think all ramen is good,” Asami pointed out.

“Because it is!” protested the Earthbender and Nonbender at the same time. Asami and Opal rolled their eyes.

Korra tuned out the conversation for a moment, re-running through her speech and trying to work up the nerve to get on one knee and deliver it.

“Korra said, I dunno, I’m just a dork,” Opal said. The Avatar blinked before laughing with the others, who made it clear that Opal had just told a funny story.

“How did I end up with such a funny fiancee?” he asked.

“By being overbearingly childish and protective,” Korra shrugged.

“And cute,” Opal added.

“Oh yeah! How are the wedding plans going?” Asami asked before eating a forkful of the carrot and boarqupine dumpling she’d ordered.

“Pretty good, if Mako can pull himself away from Wu long enough to be of any help,” Opal laughed.

“Aww, let him be,” Asami shrugged. “He needs to relax more.”

“Not sure how he’s ever gonna manage that if he keeps his feelings pent up,” Korra added.

“I’ll bet you money that he confesses his feelings before Wu,” Bolin chirped.

Korra closed her eyes for a moment to process that, the sunlight from the window making bright spots in her eyelids. “I’m sorry, what?”

“No, it’s gonna be Wu,” Asami said.

“I dunno, Mako never shuts up about him,” Opal said.

“When he’s over to help us plan stuff, it usually ends up with us counselling him on how to talk to Wu.”

“Kinda cute, actually,” Opal said. “Reminds me of Asami.”

“What?” Korra asked, eyebrow raised.

Asami groaned, blushing. “We agreed we weren’t talking about that!”

“No no, I’m interested!”

Opal laughed. “Bug her about it later. I’m a woman of honor.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie you’ll hear at some point before you die.”

Korra scowled. “Meanie.”

“Anyways,” Bolin said, “Dessert?”

“I don’t think that would sit well with all the junk Korra and I ate last night,” Asami said.

“Aww,” Korra pleaded.

“Avatars gotta stay healthy, ya know.” Asami prodded Korra’s stomach.

Korra made a face, so Asami laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Wow, dorks,” Bolin said.

“Seriously?” Opal laughed.

“You’re the one who attacked me with a hug so I couldn’t breathe when I got here!” Korra added.

“Yes, but… yeah.”

“Alright, well, I have work in half an hour, so I think we have to break this up,” Asami said regretfully.

“Aww,” Bolin whined.

Opal glared at Korra, who winked, confusing the Airbender.

As Korra slid from her seat, she dropped a small box on the ground. Asami stood after her and put on her coat, and hardly repressing her nervous smile, Korra shoved her hands on her pockets.

She looked at Opal and said, “Hold up, I think I dropped my house key.”

Opal raised an eyebrow, and Korra nodded. The Airbender nudged her boyfriend, who pulled out his phone and started recording Asami.

“Hey, Asami, did you see the new earrings I just got?”

“Oh, they’re so cool! Where did you get them?”

Korra knelt down and grabbed her box, then swiveled and landed on her knee. “Hey, Asami?”

Asami’s green eyes flicked over to Korra, and widened in shock.

“Uh…” Korra blanked and felt heat rush to her cheeks. “Look, I had a speech planned, but you are very distracting and -” she took a deep breath. “I’m fucking this up, aren’t I? Just marry me anyways, please?”

“Holy shit,” Asami mumbled. She blinked. “Yes.”

Korra stared. “Yes?”

“Yes!”

“We’re getting married!”

“We’re getting married!” Korra replied.

Asami started to cry, and Korra joined her.

Korra’s heart burst of happiness. We’re getting married!

**Author's Note:**

> AHH THAT WAS HARD
> 
> I suck at writing adults D:
> 
> I hoped you liked it anyways! Merry Korrasami day. And happy holidays too!


End file.
